Voice of Heart
by Sora Yagamii
Summary: My first Taiora-Fic!! Please review!!!


Voice of heart  
_Story by: [Sora Kamiya  
][1]_~A Taiora Fanfic~

"Are you going to tell him, Mimi??" Sora asked exitedly. The two girls were lying on the beach, watching the boys swimming. It was a hot day, so the digidestined had decided to spent their time on the beach. "Oh, I really want to do it, but I am still worried a bit. What when he doesn't like me?? That would be a blame. No, I think I'll watch the things going by a bit.. Perhaps he'll ask me one day." Mimi took a long breath and looked dreamly over to Matt, who was playing with T.K. in the water. "And you? Are you going to ask Tai?" Sora blushed. "Of course not! Why should I like a boy like him? I mean.. he's really nice, but we're only friends and nothing more!!!!" Mimi laughs out loudly. She said: "Hey, Sora-chan! Everybody can see, that you've got a crush on him. Even Takeru noticed, I think. And Tai likes you, too!! Perhaps more than that. Believe me, you two would make the perfect couple." "It's not how you think, Mimi!!" Sora whispered and stood up.   
  
She walked slowly over to the place where the boys where swimming. The water was ice-cold. Sora couldn't believe how the boys could stay in it for such a long time. She wanted to go back to Mimi, but at the moment she turned her back to the boys, Tai catched her hand and held it tight. "No, no, no!! You don't really want to go out of here, do you? Hey, come on, Sweety, you have to swim a bit!!" With that words he lifted her. He carried she away from the others into the deeper water. Sora screamed and kicked a bit, but she didn't really restrain.   
  
Tai pulled her behind a big rock, where the other digidestined where unable to see them. He looked into her eyes for a few minutes. _"She's so beautiful." _Sora looked back. _"He's so cute!" _She tried to smile, but she was to nervous. But then he bend forward and their lips met in a long kiss. She closed her eyes, trying not to show, what emotions she felt in this moment. 

_"That must be a dream! I can't imagine. Here he is, the boy of my dreams, and he's kissing me! Oh, he's that cute!! I've ever loved him, since the first day we met. Oh Tai! I love you!!" _

_"What am I doing here?! Now she'll hate me forever. But I couldn't hide my feelings for her anymore. How long have I been looking forward to find the courage to do that.. I'm that stupid!"_

When they stopped kissing, they both blushed. Tai whispered: "Sora.. I'm sorry! I didn't want to shock you. Please don't be angry at me for doing that. I couldn't hold back my feelings any longer.. I'm sorry!!" 

Sora looked at him. She said nothing. They were looking into eachother's eyes for a minute or longer. Then Sora put her arms around his neck and whispered: "Tai, I love you!" She looked into the water. _"Oh, what have I done! He'll never love me.." _

Tai put his ams around her waist. He let all his emotions, that he had held up all the time out and kissed her again. It was a soft kiss, but they both closed their eyes and forgot everything around them.

From the beach Mimi was watching the two. She was smiling, then she ran over to the other digidestined to tell them, what she had just seen. T.K. wanted to go to the couple, but Matt held him back, saying that he shouldn't disturb the two. They all went out of the water back onto the beach. They sat down, watching the kiss between Tai and Sora. T.K. asked, what they were doing there, but as he got no answer, he just stayed looking. 

Finally Sora looked up. As she noticed the noise from the beach, she looked over. All of the digidestined were whistling and laughing. Tai lifted her onto the rock. "Wait here, my love. I'll come back at once!" With this words he swam over to the beach to have a word with the other digidestined. 

Sora smiled and looked dreamily to the horizon. But then suddenly Shellmon appeared in front of her. She screamed, but it was too late. Tai heard her screaming and looked over. As he saw Shellmon, he ran straight into the water, but as he arrived at the rock where he had left Sora, she was already gone. The last word he had heard from her was his name.

He sank down onto this knees, crying, yelling her name. But he got no answer. 

Sora got pulled deeper and deeper into the water by Shellmon. She couldn't breath. _"Tai, where are you?" _where the last words that she thought, before she fainted. 

TO BE CONTINUED

Okay, that was part one. Hope you liked it!  
Please review!! 

   [1]: mailto:webmaster@digicharat.de



End file.
